Raise Me From My Past
by Sethstiel
Summary: Kagami had a stalker, a light blue haired brat who had something weird about him. But what he didn't know was meeting that boy with some mysterious past would change his life completely. The question was.. Would Kagami be able to raise him from his past? WARNING: #Adult #Angst #m/m #Humor #Lemon #Outside POV #Plot #Smut #Slash #Yaoi #Shounen-ai #KagaKuro #KnB #KurokoNoBasket #Fan
1. Description

Description

Kagami had a stalker, a light blue haired brat who had something weird about him.

But what he didn't know was meeting that boy with some mysterious past would change his life completely.

The question was.. Would Kagami be able to raise him from his past?

 **For More Scene Pics**

 **Go to my Wattpad Acc: Sethstiel**

WARNING:

#Adult #Angst #m/m #Humor #Lemon #Outside POV #Plot #Smut #Slash #Yaoi #Shounen-ai #KagaKuro #KnB #KurokoNoBasket #Fanfic #Fanfiction #mature

Rated: M


	2. Chapter 1 Stalker Stalker

Chapter 1 "Stalker Stalker"

"Stop following me." he sighed.

"I'm not following you. This is my school way as well. This may because of we go to same school if you think about it."

"Are you trying to make me crazy? You are walking with the same speed as me. Behind me. It's creepy."

"You are paranoid."

"This is not paranoi. NO. THIS is being smart enough to understand that you're being followed by some strange guy." the red/black haired teen completed his sentence louder than his normal voice.

"You have anger issues." the other boy, light blue haired, said plainly.

"I don't have anger issues!" he finally shouted.

"You are yelling. That means you are angry which leads me that you have a problem with controlling your anger. That is called 'anger issues'."

Red/black haired boy stopped walking and turned to blue haired boy, and said;

"I don't have a problem with anger control, I have a problem with YOU. You are following me for the last 2 weeks. I don't even know who you are."

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya Kuroko." he replied.

Red haired boy looked at him blankly, then turned his back and continued walking towards their school.

Taiga sighed. This was going for 2 weeks now. Everyday. Every hour. Every. Fucking. Minute. This- this Tetsuya guy had become like his tail, or worse, his second freaking head or something. Every time Taiga turned his head, this guy was there. It was exhausting. Very.

Taiga was in basketball club on his new school and sometimes, of course, he had practices after school. And what would you expect? This blue haired weirdo was there too. For freaking TWO WEEKS! Of course Taiga was angry (and not cause of his non-existing 'anger control problems'. NO. He was completely denying that.).

"Hey, Kagami! Get your head in the game!" Coach Riko yelled.

The coach was shorter than Taiga but still scarier. Actually not just her but everyone was shorter than Taiga Kagami who was 1.90 cm, except Teppei Kiyoshi who was 1.93 cm and Seirin High School basketball club's founder and its previous ace before Kagami.

Get his head in the game? Taiga never, NEVER let his head out of the game. It was that blue haired brat's fault.

"Fuckin' brat." he murmured to himself.

"Oi! Kagami! Your fan is here!" captain called. Everyone in the team laughed. He looked at the seats to see the obvious.

Blue haired brat.

Even Taiga looked back, the brat continued to stare at him.

"Poor guy. He doesn't even know how scary Taiga is." one of his teammates said. Taiga glared at him.

"See.. I was talking about that."

Taiga gave him a one last glare then turned back in the game.

The blue-haired guy, Tetsuya, watched the game until the end. When the training over, everyone walked to the changing room as Tetsuya Kuroko got out of the gym.

Everyone was in the changing room when the door opened loudly. All of the basketball team screamed. It was Riko. The coach.

"Riko! What the hell are you doing in here?! We are changing!" someone yelled.

The girl didn't seem to impressed nor interested in any of them.

"I couldn't care less. I'm your coach. And you're my team, my job. Don't be bunch of girls about that." she said.

Taiga was trying to cover his private parts with a towel, which was obviously not big enough for him, while speaking to Riko;

"So, WHY are you in here Coach?"

"Oh! Yeah! I was trying to gather information about your guy in case the possibility of him being a spy." Riko replied.

"MY guy?"

"Y'know~ the guy who watches our practices every training day."

The guys laughed. Taiga gave them a glare and everyone shut their mouth.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Well, according to the information I found, he is not an ordinary high school student. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko a.k.a Phantom Player from the Generation of Miracles."

"The GENERATION OF MIRACLES?!" All of them shouted. Except Taiga.

"What is Generation of Miracles?" Taiga asked.

"Kagami, don't you really know what The Generation of Miracles is? Was no one talking about it in America?"

"No."

"The Generation of Miracles was the Teiko Middle School's basketball team. The team had 5 star players who were all geniuses; Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara and the captain, Seijuro Akashi. But there was one more player in The Miracle Team that no one really knows; The Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles. There is a rumor saying that no one ever beat him in a match. But.. As far as I know he quit basketball for some reason." Riko said.

"He is like a secret Rock Star of basketball." Shinji said, Taiga always thought he was looking like a cat.

"So, Kagami, I was thinking, maybe you're not the only reason for him to come our trainings. Maybe he also missed playing basketball." Riko thought loudly.

"Why didn't he just join our team if he missed playing that much?"

"The other Miracle players are playing in different high school teams from each other's as well but maybe he just didn't want to compete AGAINST them. They are his friends at some point AND his former teammates."

"That might be true." Shun agreed with Riko as Rinnosuke giving a 'thumbs-up' (Taiga still didn't know why Rinnosuke never talks).

"I don't think so." Kagami disagreed.

"Yeah, me neither. I think you should ask him." Teppei said to Taiga.

"What?! Why ME?!"

Some hand hit Taiga's head hardly. It was Junpei Hyuga, the captain;

"How can you yell at your seniors you giant kid!" then he cleared his throat and continued more calmly as Teppei was smiling apologetically "..Cause you are the one he follows."

"So you knew about that too..." he gave them a look as all of them was approving by saying 'of course, yeah, yep, definitely' and Rinnosuke was nodding.

"Don't bother. I'm not gonna ask him such thing."

"Oh, you ARE." said Riko with a scary look and an actual rage aura. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, what you say coach." Taiga said immediately.

She quickly turned into such a cute girl and smiled sweetly as she says;

"Great! Then goodnight boys!" and she left the locker room.

"She is scary." Junpei said and everyone nodded fastly and repeatedly.

To be Continued~


	3. Chapter2 Burger and Strawberry Milkshake

Chapter 2 "Burger and Strawberry Milkshake"

"That's ridiculous. Why do I have to speak with him?" Taiga was thinking out loud while he was walking towards his favorite diner. It had great burgers.

He ended up buying about 10 burgers then sat on a table. What? He like to eat and no one could judge him for that. Besides, all the things he ate were turning into muscles, not fat. So he was thinking he was fine.

When Taiga bit a huge piece of one of his burgers, he raised his head and saw the blue haired brat, Tetsuya Kuroko, in front of him. On his table. His burger stuck in his throat while he was trying to bellow at Tetsuya Kuroko. When Tetsuya saw him struggling, he offered his strawberry milkshake to him. Taiga accepted the offer without thinking and immediately drank half of it. When the burger went down in his throat (finally), he breathed deeply.

Tetsuya took his half-empty milkshake back and that's when Taiga noticed him again. The brat was really like a phantom.

"What are you doing on my table?!" he roared.

"What are you talking about? This was my table. I sat on it first, you sat after me." he said, deadpan.

Taiga looked at him with disbelief. He couldn't be telling the truth. Taiga thought about the time when he sat the table and he was pretty sure he didn't see the brat. But then again, 'Phantom'. He narrowed his eyes as the brat looking at him innocently with his big baby blue eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Just get up. People will think we're friends or something." Taiga demanded.

Tetsuya Kuroko didn't answer and continued to staring at the giant high school student.

"Don't expect ME to leave. I'm eating." he said. Then Tetsuya reached giant boy's burgers and took one of them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Taiga protested loudly as the other boy took a bite.

"You drank my milkshake. In exchange, I took one of your burgers. And now, I can't leave either. I'm eating too." he explained and took another bite.

"You- WHA-"

"Try to bare with me until I finish my meal." and with that Taiga shut up.

They ate silently. When Taiga came to his 4th burger, Tetsuya was barely at the half of his only burger.

Taiga knew that he should ask him about the 'Generation of Miracles' but he also knew that Tetsuya Kuroko hardly considered as a talking-type of a person. And he was rude with him before. Yelling at him countless times and all, was making the whole 'talking with him' thing not so easy-cheesy. But he had 2 options here;

1- Ask him and hope he will answer.

2- Don't ask him and murdered by Riko.

The image of Riko's came to his mind and he shook his head immediately to shoo the image off of his mind.

"So." Taiga blurted.

Tetsuya looked at him. Again, those innocent big blue eyes.

"You're weird." he found himself saying. He thought out loud without noticing. Of course in the end he noticed but it was too late.

Tetsuya didn't answered him though. He just got back to his burger after a second. Taiga face palmed himself mentally.

"I-I didn't mean that. I-I was acting wanted to ask you something."

Blue haired boy raised his head again.

"About 'Generation of Miracles'..?" Taiga tried his chance half question-like.

Tetsuya continued to look at him with the same expression.

"Were you one of them?" he asked and hoped his answer wouldn't be the same stare.

"Yes."

Taiga was extremely surprised by taking an actual answer that he became speechless for a second and it took another second to be able to make sentences again.

"I- Yeah- That's- That's good."

Tetsuya Kuroko raised his eyebrows.

"Would you- I mean- probably no. Bu maybe- Uhh.." he blabbered. Then stopped talking. After he deeply sighed, he tried again;

"Would you like to talk with our school's basketball team's coach by any chance?" said slowly.

"Riko Aida."

"Yes! Her! But don't judge by looking at gender or her short height."

"I'm the same height as her."

"Oh." Taiga put a surprised sound.

"And no, I don't judge by appearances. I believe Riko Aida has the special ability to scan and evaluate the physical capabilities of the player at a glance, am I right?"

Taiga's mouth dropped with surprise.

"Ye-ah. You are actually.. right."

"It's a useful talent for a basketball coach or any kind of coaches."

"Yeah, it is... Uhh.. she is kinda harsh but a good person AND coach. So.. are you gonna talk to her?"

"Yes. I was planning on doing that anyway." Tetsuya took a sip from his strawberry milkshake.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Blue haired boy cleaned his mouth with a napkin then said;

"Thank you for baring with me until my meal is finished."

"Yeah.. See you later." Taiga said unconsciously. With that, Tetsuya smiled brighter than Taiga has ever seen on him. And that moment, Taiga could've swear that his heart skipped a beat.

'Fuck.'

To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Team Seirin

Chapter 3 "Welcome to the Team Seirin"

"You're still following me, huh?" Taiga said while he was continue walking.

"I said it before. We have the same way for our school." blue haired boy replied.

"There is lots of ways to Seirin. Just- use another."

"This is the shortest way from my house."

Taiga just shook his head in the meaning 'I won't deal with you anymore. Do whatever you want.'

ㅡㅇㅡ

After his classes, Taiga headed to gym for his practice. On the way he thought he heard a noise and looked behind as he was walking. No one was there.

"Did you hear that voice too?"

Taiga jumped and shout;

"JESUS!" with the unexpected voice came from next to him. When he turned his head, he saw blue haired boy.

"Don't do that! Are you a ghost or something?!"

"It's 'Phantom' actually.." smaller boy muttered.

Some bushes moved right behind them and they both looked at the same way.

"Do you have a twin?" asked Taiga just in case.

"No." Tetsuya Kuroko rolled his eyes.

Taiga raised his eyebrows at that move of his. He thought that the blue haired boy looked like human for a sec. He generally was thinking that Tetsuya Kuroko was a robot or at least a cyborg.

"Although I have an older brother." he added.

The bush moved again before Taiga could reply him. Then inside from it, a puppy came out. Tetsuya and the puppy stared at each other and blinked at the same time. Taiga couldn't believe the similarity between them. They had the exact same blue eyes.

Blue eyed puppy had black and white fur. It suddenly jumped on Kuroko and the boy coughed it perfectly. Tetsuya raised the puppy then said;

"It's a boy." plainly.

"You looked THERE?!"

"Yes. So I can name him correctly."

"You're adopting it?"

"He doesn't have a collar. So, yes." Kuroko replied.

After a brief thought;

"Name him Tetsuya 2." Kagami suggested.

"Why?"

"Cause he looks like you."

Tetsuya and the dog looked at each other and turned to Taiga at the same time.

"I can't see the similarity." Kuroko stated. Taiga looked at him blankly.

"Whatever. Just get him away from me."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like dogs."

"Do you afraid of dogs?"

"No! I just don't like them." he gave a skeptical look to the puppy. The puppy blinked and looked at him innocently. Kuroko was holding him under his armpits. Blue haired boy held the puppy higher until he was in front of the giant red haired teen.

"But look at how cute he is."

Taiga took a step back and shouted;

"No! Get that away!"

Taiga ran and Tetsuya chased him with Tetsuya 2 in his arms until they reached the gym. Taiga was panting heavily when he got inside of the gym. His teammates looked at him a little surprised.

"What the hell happened to you?" Junpei, the captain, asked.

"I- the- the - it's- fucking Tetsuya- Kuroko." he answered between his breaths.

"Did he chased you..?" asked Shun, confused. Taiga only could nod.

"Okay, that's a little weird." Shinji said while Rinnosuke was nodding.

"Actually, I was just trying teach him not to get scared of my dog."

Everyone on the gym, including Taiga, screamed when they saw Kuroko suddenly.

"HOW- how did you do that?" Teppei asked.

"I thought I ditched you!" Kagami said.

"I knew you'd come here. So I came before you did." Kuroko replied.

"You came here before me?"

"How did you do that?!" Teppei asked again.

"Yes. I waited for you couple of minutes."

"Oh."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Teppei finally yelled. Tetsuya Kuroko turned to him calmly.

"Do what?"

All of the team members looked at him blankly.

"He is a real phantom." Shinji said with a half-scared cat-like face of his.

Tetsuya looked all of them then turned Taiga and held Tetsuya 2 in front of his face and said;

"Just pet him once."

Taiga automatically took a step backwards but then saw blue haired brat's pleading eyes and sighed at defeat. Without closing the gap between him and the dog, he reached for its head slowly and touched lightly. Tetsuya 2 raised his head and licked Taiga's finger with his tiny tongue. Taiga took off his hand quickly as screaming;

"He tried to eat my hand!"

"He liked you." Tetsuya smiled. Taiga stopped screaming and watched him as Tetsuya 2 licked Tetsuya Kuroko's cheek. Taiga suddenly turned his back at them;

"I better go find Riko." he said.

"I'm already here." Riko replied, next to him.

"Are you a phantom too?!"

Riko hit his head hardly then answered;

"You are just stupid enough not to look down for people who are shorter than you!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they said;

"Giant freak."

"Idiot."

"Monster."

"Muscle brain."

"Anyways!" shouted Riko and silenced her team then continued;

"Why were you going to find me?"

"Uh.. The truth is, I was the one who wanted to talk to you, Riko Aida."

"Tetsuya Kuroko.." she murmured, hypnotized, then continued louder;

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thank you. You too."

"So, what was the subject you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask if you have a place for another player."

Riko looked at him expressionlessly then screamed and hugged the blue haired boy who wasn't hugging her back, and shouted;

"We have a Miracle player too! Wohoo! YES!" and started singing randomly as the Seirin players stared at her in disbelief. But suddenly Riko shut up and let go of Tetsuya;

"Wait. You don't know our team, our players, their abilities and all. Why do you want to join our team?"

"The truth is, I wasn't just watching your practice-" Tetsuya began but Shinji cut-in;

"-You were watching Taiga." and Rinnosuke elbowed him to silence him. Tetsuya continued without giving the cat-like boy a reply.

"I was trying to understand your game style, your weaknesses and your abilities by coming here everyday before I make my decision. And in the end, I think I understood."

"Really?" asked Junpei skeptically.

Tetsuya turned to him.

"Junpei Hyuga. Captain of the Seirin High School Basketball Team. Highly successful in Run and Gun playing style. Best shooter in the team and has highly accurate rate in 3 pointers. Weakness: Short-temper but most successful when he is trapped.

Shun Izuki. As known as the Eagle because of his special mental skill called 'Eagle Eyes' which helps him visualize the court from any point and can see almost every player on the field.

Teppei Kiyoshi. One of the Uncrowned Kings. His nickname 'Iron Heart' comes from his strong defense and rebounds. Hardly demolishable.

Rinnosuke Mitobe. Center player. Calmest player on the team. Strong defense player.

Shinji Kaganei. Can shoot from any point on the court but has 50-50 accuracy rate.

Satoshi Tsuchida. All-around player but better at rebounds.

Koki Furibata. Point Guard.

Taiga Kagami." he said and Taiga and Tetsuya started each other for a while then blue haired boy continued;

"Naturally gifted ace player of the Seirin Team. All-around player. His special ability is jumping great heights and his physical strength. Weakness: Also, short-temper plus impatience. Has a potential for becoming like a Miracle player. That's why, I'm choosing you as my new 'Light'."

"As your what?" Taiga asked as everyone was looking at Tetsuya Kuroko with pure shock.

"I need a 'Light' to be a 'Shadow'."

"Tetsuya Kuroko was the Phantom passer of the Teiko's Generation of Miracles. He is practically invisible in the games because of his special ability of perfect misdirection such as the 'Vanishing Drive '. BUT to use his skills, he needs another teammate to distract the opponents." explained Riko.

"That is true. I call my partner my 'Light' and with that I become the 'Shadow'."

"But your previous.. uh, 'Light' was Daiki Aomine, right?" the girl asked him.

"Yes."

After his answer, everyone paused for a moment with anxiety.

"Isn't he.. the best shooter in our age? Or.. well, probably the best in Japan..?" Shun Izuki asked, confused, then continued with the same confusion;

"How can Kagami fill his position as the 'Light'?"

Riko nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

"I will be weaker than when I was with Aomine for sure." Tetsuya stated honestly and turned to face Taiga.

"I'm a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, number 1 in Japan."

"Pfft! Yeah, right." Kagami laughed. Others had serious faces.

"Taiga,.. I think he is serious." Junpei said. Taiga's grin faded. Could he be serious?

"Uuh.." was all Kagami managed to say.

"Then Welcome to the Team Seirin!" Riko announced and everyone cheered.

After that, they went back to the practice. It was unbelievable how Taiga and Tetsuya fitted each other perfectly. But it was...

"Ouch!"

... sad that no one except Taiga could catch Tetsuya's passes.

"Sorry." the blue haired boy, now the team's passer, said, deadpan.

Although he had a fragile outlook and a very small built for a basketball player, his passes were unbelievably strong.

"Go easy on them a little, will you? We are not the Generation of Miracles." Riko requested, a bit upset.

"How can YOU catch the passes?!" Junpei yelled at Taiga.

"Don't think I'm enjoying it." he answered with tears waiting for fall down from his eyes.

The captain looked at his ace's inflamed hand and felt sincerely sorry for him. Riko had the same expression with Junpei before she said;

"Okay, Seirin. That's all for today. Go and change your sweaty shirts cause if anyone of you gets sick, I'll kill him."

While everyone was rushing towards changing rooms, Riko sighed;

"That's gonna be difficult."

To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 4 A Celeb From The Past

Chapter 4 "A Celeb From The Past"

Taiga watched Tetsuya as the new passer of the team was changing to his casual clothes.

Tetsuya Kuroko had an absolute fragile outlook and a very small built for a basketball player but of course he had muscles thanks to the sport, still he was the shortest on the team. He had light blue hair he styles to his left. His big eyes were incredibly blue and he generally had an innocent, blank gaze. His skin was fairly pale and looking really smooth to Taiga.

Tetsuya took off his black sweatband and his white basketball shoes with blue streaks too. Then wore his school uniform; the standard Japanese gakuran. The top piece of the gakuran's was black, had blue trimming on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wore his regular black pants.

When the blue haired boy looked back at Taiga, red haired teen turned his head right away and slightly blushed. Tetsuya tilted his head.

They got out of the gym.

"Let's go to some diner." Shinji offered.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Junpei agreed and all of them nodded.

They went to the same burger place which Taiga and Tetsuya had a real conversation for the first time. Before they got in the diner, the two of them looked at each other and turned their heads as soon as their eyes met.

They got a big table which everyone on the team could sit without a problem.

"Let's make a toast to our newest teammate!" Shinji cheered.

"Orange juice, of course." Riko added.

"To Kuroko!" Teppei Kiyoshi raised his glass.

"TO KUROKO!" everyone cheered and toasted.

"Kuroko?" called a guy on the next table. Kuroko turned to the guy and raised his eyebrows with surprise. The guy smiled widely and reached for Kuroko;

"Kurokocchi!" he hugged him tightly as everyone on the team looked at the stranger with wide eyes. When the stranger backed away a little, Tetsuya said;

"Hello, Kise-kun."

Taiga looked at this 'Kise-kun', apparently known by Kuroko.

He had blonde, medium length hair, long eyelashes, a piercing in his left ear and golden eyes. He was wearing a school uniform which was consisting of a white shirt, loose black tie, gray vest and formal gray pants.

"Did you say 'Kise-kun'? As.. Ryota Kise?" Riko asked.

"Yes." Kuroko answered and Ryota smiled charmingly.

"Do you wish for an autograph, darling?" the blonde boy asked and then signed the tissue in front of him and winked at her while handing the tissue to Riko.

"U-uh.." was all Riko could say while everyone was looking at Ryota Kise with shock.

"Kise-kun, please stop."

"I love my fans, Kurokocchi or did you get jealous?" he said and threw his arms around Kuroko. The blue haired boy didn't even flinch;

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh! I was here for a business meeting. They want me to pose for their new brand of sports shoes and be the face of their energy drinks. And if they offer me more, I'll say yes. And my first photobook will come out at the end of the month!" he explained cheerfully.

"That is great, Kise-kun."

Kise curled his lips downwards and said;

"Same old expressionless Kurokocchi, can't you just feel excited?"

"I am excited." Kuroko answered, deadpan. Taiga smiled at Tetsuya's expressionless face then turned to Ryota Kise;

"And who are you exactly?"

"You don't know me?" Kise asked obviously surprised, his eyebrows raised nearly to top of his face.

"He is Ryota Kise. We played together in Teiko Middle School."

"You mean he is one of the players in Generation of Miracles?" Kagami couldn't hide his confusion. What kinda freaks that Generation of Miracles had exactly?

"What do you mean by 'playin together', Kurokocchi!? We were best friends!"

"No, we were not."

Ryota cried comically.

"You are so mean Kurokocchi!"

"How come THAT guy can be a Miracle?" Junpei asked to no one specific. And with that, Ryota Kise put a serious look on his face;

"And who were YOU to say that?" Kise smirked but scarier than ever.

"My name is Junpei Hyuga. I'm the captain of the Seirin High School Basketball Team."

"Seirin?" Kise repeated, then continued;

"So YOU are Seirin. I believe you already know but my team, Kaijo High School Basketball Team, and Seirin have a practice match in 3 days. We will see who gets to talk then, yeah?" after he said that he turned into his cute (normal?) version and looked at Kuroko;

"Kurokocchi~, you play in Seirin?"

"Yes."

Ryota curled his lips again;

"I can't believe Kurokocchi dumped me like this!"

"Don't say it like that Kise-kun, people will get the wrong idea."

"I don't care if it's an amazing player like you, Kurokocchi~" he replied and once again he hugged Kuroko.

"Why are you so fond of Kuroko?" Shinji asked. Junpei hit his head and said;

"Others' private matters are not your business, idiot!"

"There is nothing private, Hyuga-kun."

"Kurokocchi was my personal instructor in Teiko."

"Personal instructor? Like a-a.. personal coach?" Riko asked.

"More or less." Ryota Kise agreed while he was half-hugging Kuroko and Seirin was looking at Kuroko with a great amazement. Then continued to talk, only looking at the blue haired boy;

"Nee~, Kurokocchi, why don't you come to Kaijo? Let's play together again. I missed playing with you and you didn't even call me after Teiko. I- I know it must be hard after-"

Suddenly Taiga grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him to himself before even Kise could finish his sentence. Everybody, including Taiga himself, was surprised by the action. Taiga felt even more surprised by seeing he managed to break Kuroko's expressionless face.

"He is MY shadow now. From now on don't come after him." Taiga said with a deadly look on his face. Ryota seemed scared for a brief second but immediately kept himself together.

"So you are Aominecchi's replacement?"

"I'm Taiga Kagami and I'm the one who will crush all of you Miracle players."

Ryota scanned him quickly before he said;

"I don't think you can survive from being Kurokocchi's light, not because the Miracles would push you to your limit but because you basically won't be able to keep up with Kurokocchi's own power unless you have a special ability. Or else, you'd do nothing but drag Kurokocchi down with you." then turned to Tetsuya with a sincere smile who was currently in giant, monster-like Taiga Kagami's arms, mostly on his lap;

"Guess I should go back to my meeting." he pointed the two elderly men who just happened to got into the diner, "But don't think I'll give up. See you around, Kurokocchi."

After Kise left, Tetsuya looked at the boy whose lap he was sitting.

Taiga Kagami was very muscular for a high school freshman. He was very tall which was giving him an overwhelming aura which some could say was like the intensity of a wild tiger. He had two toned deep red and black hair and red eyes. His eyes were pointed and narrow. He was wearing his school uniform which he was keeping his gakuran unzipped while wearing a white shirt underneath and there was a shiny metal necklace with a ring on it. Some could say he was scary just by judging his hard look but Tetsuya'd never thought he was scary. People who don't scared of Taiga could see how good-hearted and equally handsome he is.

"I didn't like this guy. He was too clingy." the red haired boy said almost to himself.

"Kagami-kun? Can I get back to my seat?" Tetsuya asked. Taiga who forgot Kuroko was on his lap because of the boy's low weight, suddenly startled and threw Tetsuya off his lap.

"I never said you can sit on me!" he yelled.

"You pulled me to yourself." he stated, deadpan but then without anyone could noticed he turned his blushed face away.

To Be Continued~


	6. Chapter 5 First Match With A Miracle

Chapter 5 "First Match With A Miracle"

3 DAYS LATER

"Will he eat us alive?" Shinji asked with teary eyes.

"You sounded like he is a monster."!Junpei replied.

"Isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter even if he is. We have our own monsters." Riko cut-in then everyone turned to Kagami and Kuroko.

"Get that dog away from me!"

"But Kagami-kun, he just wants love."

"He can find it from elsewhere! I hate you! Get away from me!" he yelled at the puppy.

Tetsuya 2 hid under Kuroko's shirt.

"You scared him, Kagami-kun."

"We are dead." Shinji stated.

"Ooooi~!" someone called. Seirin turned to the voice.

"Oh, it's you." Kagami said without expression and that made him think he sounded like Kuroko for a sec.

He and Kuroko spent too much time together for the past 3 days cause they had to work on their teamwork. They almost never left the school gym.

Ryota Kise smiled charmingly;

"Kaijo is pretty big so I thought I can help you with get you guys to the gym." then he practically ran towards Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, how are you?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"You're still expressionless!" he was crying comically again but he stopped when he noticed the puppy in Tetsuya's arms.

"Kurokocchi.. Who is this?" he pointed the puppy and got closer;

"Why is he looks like you?"

"He is my dog, Tetsuya 2."

"Aww! Kurokocchi! He is so cuuuute! Let's make him OUR dog!"

"No."

"But WHY?! I loved him. We both can be his father."

"He said 'No.'" Kagami stepped in.

"What is it to you?"

"Cause Tetsuya 2 is Kuroko's and my dog."

"Is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, we found him together, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Then it's my dog too, NOT YOURS, KISE."

Kise smirked at the red haired boy's sudden outburst;

"Are we still talking about Tetsuya 2?.. or Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Kagami narrowed his eyes and glared at him who continued;

"I think we should take a bet."

"A bet? On what?" Kagami asked, defeated by his curiosity.

"If I win, Kurokocchi joins Kaijo."

".. What if I win?"

"Kurokocchi stays with you."

"Not enough. No offense, Kuroko."

"None taken." Kuroko answered Kagami.

Kise signed;

"And from now on, I'll call you Kagamicchi."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I WANT THAT?!"

"Kise-kun adds people's name '-cchi' who he respects." Kuroko explained. Taiga narrowed his eyes once more, thoughtfully;

"So you're saying; If I win, you'll acknowledge me and show me respect. You'll accept the defeat."

"Itch! Yeah, that's what I'm saying Taiga Kagami."

"Then I'll bet on these terms."

The match started pretty awkward cause Kaijo's coach didn't let the regulars play. But after Kagami the giant monster broke the basketball hoop, Kaijo put the regulars, including Kise, in.

"It's the first time I've seen coach got annoyed this much. It was.. impressive." said Kise once he stepped on the court.

"Did it for you. Now let's get serious." Kagami smirked.

"Kurokocchi~! Get ready to join Kaijo."

"I don not have to, Kise-kun. We will win."

Riko wanted a break after the regulars got in the game;

"Kuroko, you know Kise more than any of us, I need information about him."

Kuroko thought for almost a minute while everyone was staring at him. Then started;

"As carefree as he is off-court, he can be very determined and serious while playing. Because of the teaching of Teiko, Kise-kun is a one-man player who would prefer to score himself than playing as a team. Kise's unique skill is his ability to watch and mimic the moves and plays of other players. The only moves he cannot copy are the special skills of truly exceptional players, like myself and the other members of the Generation of Miracles."

"Then find a solution to our problem and get this match!" Hyuga yelled and everyone pumped up.

The match ended up with Seirin's victory.

"I'd never lost.. before." Kise muttered while a single tear was slowly falling down on his cheek.

"Idiot! Only the fact that you'd never lost is enough to make me mad!" Kaijo's captain hit Kise's head. When Kise looked up from the floor, he saw his team was smiling at him sincerely.

Kise didn't talk to Kagami or Kuroko after the match and Seirin left the gym, victorious. All the other Seirin players and Riko was walking in front of Kuroko and Kagami and there was a pretty big distance between them.

"So.. I managed to keep you after all, huh?" Kagami blurted to the blue haired boy.

"Yes. Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"I think.. we did a pretty good team, Kuroko."

"I agree."

Kagami smiled at his answer.

"Kurokocchi! Wait!"

They stopped while Ryota was running towards them to catch up. When he did, he panted heavily;

"I- I wanted to say.. congrats, Kagamicchi."

Both Tetsuya and Taiga looked at him, surprised.

"Y'know you don't really have to call me Kagamicchi, right?"

"It's not because of the bet but I feel like I should. And.. next time, I'll win. So, someday, let's play again." he said and extended his hand to Kagami. Kagami grinned while he was shaking Kise's hand;

"We'll play again."

When they let go of each other's hands, Kise turned to Kuroko and confessed;

"I'd really love to have you again, Kurokocchi." and kissed the shorter boy's cheek.

"See you later, Kise-kun."

Kise blushed and after he nodded, he ran away back to the gym.

"Soo~ he has a crush on you after all, now all makes sense." Kagami put it simply.

"No, he hasn't."

"HE OBVIOUSLY HAS!"

"Why?"

"WH-? WHY?! CAUSE HE FUCKIN' KISSED YOU!"

"Kise-kun was always like that."

"DON'T PUT IT LIKE IT'S NORMAL!"

"Why are you yelling, Kagami-kun?"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"Again with your anger issues?"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Kagami ended the argument and they continued to walk to catch up with their team.

To Be Continued~


	7. Chp 6 The Blue Haired Boy from Next Door

Chapter 6 "The Blue Haired Boy from Next Door"

He was only 4 when a new couple moved in the next door. And when his mother told him that the new couple had two kids who were the same age as him, he was beyond thrilled.

"Ryota! They're here!" his mother called and he rushed down the stairs to their garden. His mother had invited their new neighbors to dinner.

Ryota Kise was a blonde kid who had long eyelashes and was too pretty for a boy. He had two older sisters but no friends because of where they were living was full of old people. So when he saw the new couple sitting with his parents at their garden, he couldn't help but feel excited for the new kids.

Although, he only saw one, a spiky red haired boy with different eye colors from each other, yellow and red. Ryota looked for the other kid but he couldn't see.

"My brother isn't here." different colored eyed boy stated and continued;

"I'm Akashi, Seijuro Akashi."

"I'm Ryota."

"What's your surname?"

"Oh, Ryota Kise."

"Although I'll call you Ryota, I want you to call me only by my surname." Akashi said and Ryota could swear he saw a crazy light in the other boy's eyes. The blonde boy nodded.

"Aww.. where's your other boy?" his mother asked the couple.

"He.. uhh.. he isn't much of a social type." Akashi's father said and mother added;

"I'm sure it's just a phase. He recently learned about Seijuro, and he is pretty shaken by it."

"Beg your pardon?" Ryota's mom asked, "About Seijuro?"

The couple smiled and hold hands;

"Seijuro is from my ex wife. She.. died four years ago, cancer."

"Dear God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. After her death, I was only lucky to fall in love again and had another son. And.. we both understand Seijuro who started to understand all and wants the be called by his mother's family name."

Ryota looked at Akashi who only shrugged as a comment.

ㅡㅇㅡ

2 DAYS LATER

"Thank you, honey!" was the last thing Ryota heard before the next door neighbors' door shut.

There was only a low fencing between the two houses which was making easy to see the other garden for Ryota. He looked over Akashi's, he still wasn't sure if he was a friend or not, house and saw a blue haired boy who was getting out a small trash bag.

Ryota knew this was the second boy, Akashi's half brother who was 6 months younger than Akashi. So this kid was also the same age as the other 2 but seemed much younger because of his small built. Yeah, Akashi was also pretty small compared to Ryota but this boy was even smaller. Ryota could see the resemblance between the 2 brothers because of having the same father, except this one had light blue hair with big blue eyes.

'He is really cute.' Ryota thought. Less scarier than his brother.

"Hey!" he called to the cute boy even without noticing himself. The blue haired boy looked at him without saying anything.

"I'm Ryota! What's your name?"

He stared at him for a long time, that Ryota almost was going to think he couldn't talk, before answering;

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Wanna play together Kurokocchi?" Ryota asked, excited.

"No." Tetsuya answered, deadpan before getting back inside of his house.

Ryota stood there, shocked. And that was the last conversation he had with the blue haired boy from next door.

A month later, Ryota had to move out with his mom and sisters because of their parents' divorce.

ㅡㅇㅡ

"Be careful on your way to school!" his oldest sister shouted behind him.

"Can you be any more embarrassing?!" Ryota shouted her back.

"Ya! You little ungrateful bastard.."

All of his family was a pain in the ass today cause it was his first day. In middle school. And he, well.. had absolutely no friends, he never had. He was sure that he was just really REALLY unlucky at finding people to become friends with. He had his own little fan base though, thanks to his sisters signing him up for modeling. It wasn't a real shock that he became known in just a year cause he really had a pretty face, on top of that he was very friendly and charming.

When he reached the school, he got goosebumps from excitement.

"First day, huh? Shouldn't be that hard." he muttered to himself.

ㅡㅇㅡ

1 YEAR LATER

"Kise-kun!"

"Aiii! Kise-kun~!"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"OH MY GOD! Please take a picture with me~!"

"Please, please, please ~!"

Kise smiled at the crowd of girls and whole crowd screamed. He signed couple of autographs, all of them was his pictures; posters or magazine pages, and took pictures with a few. When the bell rang he said;

"Uhh.. Sorry guys but I gotta catch my class. We can continue later, okay?"

"Okay, Kise-kun~!" all of them said cheerfully, at the same time. He winked at them which caused lots of screaming and went to his class.

There were 2 main reasons why he didn't have friends;

The first reason was cause he was a celebrity-like now, all of the girls either were his fans or anti-fans.

And second one was because he gets most girls attention, all boys were hating on him.

He sneaked out after the class before anyone could catch up with him. He walked around the school, trying not to noticed by a fan, or an extreme anti-fan. When he came nearby the tennis courts, he watched them for a while thinking it would be great if he could join a club.

He wanted to do something that was challenging cause he'd mastered whatever he wanted to do, including tennis.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" someone shouted just a second before Kise got a headshot with a basketball ball.

"Ouch!" he cried out.

"Are you okay?" the same person who, now Kise could see clearly, had a brown skin that's darker than most people he'd met and navy blue hair that was quite short. He was as tall as him, maybe even taller, he couldn't decide since he fell down and sitting on the floor.

"Umm.. I guess so..?" Kise answered, wasn't sure himself too.

The dark skinned boy extended his hand to offer help and Kise accept. He pulled Kise up to his feet in one-go, he was strong. The boy squinted his eyes slightly;

"Ya sure you're okay? I'll kill the bastard who forgot to close the gym's gates."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm, uh, perfectly fine. Except.."

"Except?" the boy looked worried.

"Can you see any bruises? I have shootings after school and I have to look.. well, bruiseLESS."

Dark skinned boy looked at him, shocked, like he wasn't sure if Kise was joking or not. Then he snapped his fingers;

"Oh! You're that guy! The- the model one, right? My friend's a huge fan of yours! .. Sorry, what's your name again?"

'He really doesn't know?' Kise thought.

"Ryota Kise."

"Ah, yeah! That's it!" the boy grinned and added;

"And I'm-"

"Aomine! What took you so long?! Get back here!" an older man, Kise thought he might've been a coach, yelled.

"Daiki Aomine, 's me." dark skinned boy, Aomine, grinned then said;

"Sorry, gotta get back. 'S nice to meeting you, I'll SO tell my friend that I threw a ball at your face, she'll probably kill me. 'N no, it ain't seems like you'll have bruises." he laughed and ran back to the gym.

'What the hell was that?' Kise thought.

It was a day later since he'd met Daiki Aomine. He just couldn't get him out of his mind, like something was up with that kid. He had this aura.

Just like that Kise surrendered his curiosity and went to the gym again after school. He knew there was a basketball practice today.

The first thing he saw when he opened the gates of the gym was Aomine, dunking the ball. And it was that time, when he decided to do this sport, playing basketball. He was so mesmerized by Aomine's basketball that he couldn't see the ball which was going to hit him in a sec.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

"Ouch!"

Aomine ran to him and started laughing;

"We gotta stop meeting like this."

"Can't agree more." Kise replied while rubbing his head.

"So? What're ya doin' here?" Aomine asked.

"Basketball." Kise spurted out.

Aomine frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

"I wanna try playing basketball." Kise explained.

"Oh! 'S great! Have ya ever played?"

"No, this is gonna be my first time but I learn fast."

"'S that so~" Aomine laughed, "C'mon in then."

And Kise got in.

The gym was big, like REALLY big. There were 3 separate groups that can be noticed. When Aomine saw what the blonde boy looking at;

"We call'em 'Strings'. There're Third, Second and First strings. From weakest to the strongest." he explained.

"Which string you're in?" Kise asked. Aomine laughed;

"Whaddya think?" It wasn't really a question. Aomine added;

"You'll, of course, start playing in the third-string but I'd like to play with ya someday, if only you make through the first-string."

"What do I have to do?" the blonde boy asked, felt his blood started to boil with excitement.

Aomine shrugged;

"Win."

ㅡㅇㅡ

When he got accepted to the club and started to play as a third-string, he noticed that normally no first-string player was talking to the other strings' players.

One of the reasons was that they were no where to be seen, actually. He'd seen Aomine and exchanged greetings, sometimes even ate lunch and hung out together but for the others.. well. There was this scary green haired guy with glasses as well but he'd never talked to him. The truth was, he got warned by his teammates that it'd be better if he just could stay away from that gut. He didn't know the story behind it but seemed like the green haired boy managed to scare the whole second and third strings.

To everyone's, but not to himself, surprise he made it the first-string almost in no time. It was Aomine who welcomed him first.

"Others ain't here, nerding for their upcoming exam but I can introduce you with-" Aomine whistled to a really but a REALLY tall guy and gestured him to come over. The tall boy didn't hurried to come and when he came, "Atsushi Murasakibara." he finished.

The tall boy looked over Kise. He had violet eyes and shoulder length, lavender hair that was touching his back.

Aomine continued;

"Ya probably ain't see'em here much cause.. uh, he hates practicing."

"I saw the green haired boy with glasses a lot and red haired one but not from close. Other strings don't even talk about them like they're the Bloody Mary."

Aomine laughed then nudged the tall guy, Murasakibara;

"This's Ryota Kise. Coach decided to move'em to play in first-string."

"Hmph." was all Murasakibara said.

"Say 'hi'. He's also my friend."

That made Kise extremely happy cause he knew Aomine wasn't the type that acknowledges someone easily as a friend. Murasakibara looked at Aomine with a stern look but then turned to Kise and said;

"Hi~" lazily then left without even waiting for a reply.

"You'll get used to him. Gotta know one thing tho; Do NOT belittle yourself or else they'll crush ya and even I can't help."

ㅡㅇㅡ

This was the day. This was the day that he'd finally meet with the first-string players. Aomine had texted him last night that the others' exams were over and today after school they were all going to practice.

He couldn't help but shake with excitement the whole day. He felt like this was the longest school-day ever. He just couldn't stop thinking about what kinda amazing players he was going to meet today. When the bell that announces the end of the school time rang, he almost ran to the gym. Kise was really surprised that 5 people were already there, before him.

"Yo! Kise!" Aomine called once he noticed him coming, they gave each other a high five. Everyone on the court stopped practicing and came near them.

"Akashi, this is the new guy that I was talking about!" Aomine said, smiling.

'Akashi?' Kise thought for a second about the familiar name but couldn't make it out.

"You're the Copy-Cat then? Ryota Kise."

"I- uh- yeah."

He didn't know why he panicked at the red haired boy's voice. But his aura was just too overwhelming.

"I'm Akashi, Seijuro Akashi. Captain of the Teiko Middle School Basket Team, First-string. Although I'll call you Ryota, I want you to call me only by my surname."

The blonde boy nodded and Akashi smiled in a weird way then continued;

"You're already friends with our ace, Daiki, so I'm just gonna skip him.-"

"I also met him Aka-chin~" Murasakibara cut-in.

"Did you?" Captain raised his eyebrows.

"Mine-chin made me~" he answered.

Kise thought the tall boy meant Aomine by 'Mine-chin'.

"Okay then; Daiki, Atsushi step back. Others step ahead."

Kise was surprised by how the two troublemakers like them obeyed the orders immediately. Just what kinda captain Akashi was? Then he noticed the other two stepped ahead. One of them was a girl.

'Wait, there's gotta be a mistake-'

"I know what you're thinking and no, she isn't playing but she is a teammate. Satsuki Momoi, Manager of Teiko Basketball Team, All-strings." Akashi introduced.

Momoi had long, bright pink hair that was reaching her lower back. Her large eyes were also pink. She was slender and had large breasts. She was wearing a skirt that was quite short with a light green sweater, zipped open. She was smiling at Kise brightly;

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Kise smiled back automatically;

"Nice to meet you too!"

"I am a huge fan! I-"

"Satsuki, back." Akashi interrupted her and Momoi joined the other two.

The captain pointed the other person, the boy with green hair and glasses who was just a bit taller than Kise;

"Shintaro Midorima. Our shooting guard."

"Nice to meet you!" Kise bowed 90° cause of the boy's serious, scary look.

"You shouldn't bow down to other people who haven't prove themselves to you." the boy with glasses, Midorima said.

"But you're a first-string!"

"So do you, now, but you still haven't prove yourself to us."

"Yoo~.. Midorima, 's ain't even his first day y'know. Go easy on him, will ya?" Aomine said while others didn't comment on it. They shared a look before Midorima asked;

"What's your Zodiac?" to Ryota.

The blonde boy caught off-guard but answered;

"U-uh, Gemini."

"Huh.. There are going to be complications in your love life."

Kise rubbed back of his head while smiling and saying;

"I don't have a girlfriend though.. Anyways, it was really nice to meet you all."

When he finished, Aomine and Momoi started to laugh, Akashi grin and Murasakibara and Midorima rolled their eyes as 'Not this again.'. Kise was confused by the acts, fortunately Akashi explained;

"There is one more player you gotta meet."

"Oh, is it? I thought you were all. Why isn't he here? When am I gonna meet him?"

"I am here." a voice called, literally in front of him.

He screamed and jumped from the shock.

"Since when were you there?!" Kise asked.

"Since you came to the gym." the boy answered and Kise's jaw dropped open;

"He's lying, right?"

Everyone shook their heads as 'no'.

"H-HOW?!"

"Meet Tetsu." Aomine laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko." he said, deadpan.

"Nice to meet you too.." Kise muttered.

'Tetsuya Kuroko..' he thought, 'Why is it so familiar?'

Kise stared at Kuroko. The boy was probably the shortest on the team, was the same height with the girl, Momoi. He had light blue hair and light blue eyes which had a blank gaze.

...

...

!

Kise looked at between Akashi and Kuroko over and over. Others were looking at him weirdly like he was crazy because of his act. But before anyone could say anything, Kise pointed at Kuroko and shouted;

"The Blue Haired Boy from Next Door!"

Kuroko tilted his head slightly while Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"So much from a normal person." Midorima stated.

"Oh, ya look at yourself." Aomine snapped and Midorima glared at him.

ㅡㅇㅡ

After Kise talked about the past, both brothers remembered him but only a little cause they were only a month-long together and they were 4, not to mention Kuroko'd never talked to him.

Kise never liked Kuroko, not even now, after all these years, he was still the same. He wasn't even looking at Ryota's face.

Even though the whole Kuroko fact, he still became good friends with the others and started to hang out with them all the time. He loved spending time with Aomine the most but he had this weird habit of getting disappeared time to time. Kise had no idea what could he be doing and whenever he asks about it, he was always changing the subject.

"He ain't a bad person." Aomine defended Kuroko.

No one besides them had came to the practice after school. And they were having a 1 vs 1. Kise knew now who do what whenever a person didn't come to the practice;

Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima studying (nerding as Aomine refers), Aomine and Murasakibara simply slacking and Momoi shopping.

"How do you know?" Kise replied.

"Cause he's my best friend." he made a score.

"He's just- So. Damn. Cold, Aominecchi." Kise also scored by copying him.

"Aominecchi? 'S this whatcha callin' me now?"

"You didn't like it?"

Aomine shrugged;

"Got no problem with it. 'S just kinda reminded me of Murasakibara's 'Mine-chin'."

"Oh. I could-"

"Naah~ 'S fine." he laughed but then got serious;

"Y'know, Kise, basketball's ain't a sport that you can play solo. Y'gotta trust on your teammates too-"

"I do, Aominecchi!"

"-'n gotta get along with'em." Aomine finished.

Kise got silent before saying;

"You're talking about Kuroko."

"Damn yeah I am!" he laughed, "Just. Get pass his shell. Look, I know that's some hell of a tough shell but once ya get pass, you'll see what kinda person he really is."

"Is he really that amazing of a person?" Kise asked, doubtfully.

"Find out yourself." Aomine grinned and added;

"He likes vanilla ice cream." before he left the gym.

ㅡㅇㅡ

"Ryota, Tetsuya is going to be your personal instructor from now on." Akashi announced in the middle of their practice.

"What?! HIM?! But I'm much more stronger than him!"

"His strength is in a whole different class from any of us."

"I didn't even see him playing basketball! Not even ONCE!"

"Ya can't even normally see him." Aomine joked.

"Are you disobeying me?" Akashi sternly looked at him. Kise froze with the hit of Akashi's crazily strong aura.

"No."

"Good."

"But I was just wondering," he chose to push his luck, "wouldn't Aomine be a better instructor?"

"He can't even look after himself." Akashi sighed.

"Hey! What did I do?" Aomine threw his arms to the air while Akashi was completely ignoring him and asking Kuroko who was sitting on the bench with Momoi;

"Will you be able to do it?"

'Say no, say no, say no..." Kise chanted initially again and again.

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

'UGH!'

ㅡㅇㅡ

Kise's first official game happened to be for second-string players' match against another middle school. As they were walking toward to gym, Kise offered;

"Let's make a bet on each other's uniform. Whoever gets more points today's match will win." to Kuroko who was walking next to him, behind from the others.

"I decline."

"What? Why?!"

"Because what you do for the team is more important than individual points." he answered and continued to walk in silence.

Kise weren't put in the game until Teiko started to lose badly. Expected it to be easy, he immediately guarded by two men and couldn't move as he wanted. After a minute or so Kuroko also entered the field. He went directly next to Kise and said;

"I'll need your help."

"What? My help?" Kise was surprised.

Kuroko nodded;

"Pay attention to me and move quick."

"Hey! I don't have to listen to you."

"You actually do, Kise-kun, since I'm your personal instructor." Kuroko replied, deadpan as always.

'UGH!'

"Okay! Let's see what's so special about you."

The match started and Kise had to swallow ALL the bad things he said or thought about Kuroko. Kuroko was a misdirection master. He was using his misdirection to get the ball and making his invisible pass to Kise who was scoring, finally. It was like the walls in front of him vanished with Kuroko's existence on the court.

Kise was beyond amazed by Kuroko's ability and they eventually won the game. After the match, he approached Kuroko and asked;

"Do you like to sacrifice yourself for other people to score?"

"I don't. But it's all for the sake of winning, right?" Kuroko replied.

"Right.." the blonde boy muttered.

After witnessing Kuroko's strength, Kise acknowledged him and changed his attitude towards him drastically.

ㅡㅇㅡ

"Kurokocchi~!"

Kise had seen his personal instructor walking alone after school and decided to ran towards him. When he was about to hug him, Kuroko raised the basketball ball in his hand and Kise hit his face to the ball.

"Ouch!" he cried out, "Kurokocchi, you're so mean.."

"What do you want Kise-kun?"

By the time, he was already got used to Kuroko's cold attitude cause he wasn't acting like that because he didn't like them but it was just who he was.

"I.. uh.. I was just wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get ice cream with me? Eating alone is kinda boring."

Kuroko smiled at him slightly but it was more than enough to make Kise all excited.

"Sure, Kise-kun."

Kise got both of them a vanilla ice cream and handed one to Kuroko. The blue haired boy raised his eyebrows;

"How did you know that I like vanilla?"

Kise decided to stay honest;

"Aominecchi had mentioned it before." and he saw Kuroko got blushed slightly;

"Oh."

They talked for hours that felt like only minutes. Kise got this weird but nice feeling whenever Kuroko smiled at him even if it was only slightly. And not after long, he understood what it was that got him very off-guard.

ㅡㅇㅡ

Kise was sitting on the stairs of Teiko with Aomine when he asked dark skinned boy;

"Aominecchi, do you ever like someone?"

The dark skinned boy laughed;

"Yo, Kise. I know I look like I hate everyone but I actually like people, ain't more than basketball of course."

"I didn't mean that way.. Like, you 'like' like someone?"

Aomine froze for almost a minute.

"I,- yeah."

"I bet it was some girl with large breasts from America, right?"

"Hah! Exact the opposite, actually, ain't my type at all. But well, I fell for'em."

Kise kept play with his ball while asking;

"What does it feels like?"

Aomine stood up and started to walk and Kise immediately followed him.

"Um.. 'S like.. Everything that person does matter to ya and y'just wanna see'em happy. And.. no matter what you do, y'just keep fallin' even harder for'em. Whenever they're happy, you're happy 'n whenever they get hurt, ya hurt even more. Shittiest feelin' ever if ya ask me."

Kise thought for a moment before speaking slowly;

"I think.. I like Kurokocchi.."

"YOU CAN'T!" Aomine replied quickly and a bit loudly. Kise was confused;

"W- Why?"

"You're both guys for one reason. Ain't it concerns ya?"

"But I LIKE him."

"You still CAN'T."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Kise shouted.

"Cause he already has someone." Aomine said with a lower voice.

"What? Who?"

"Satsuki and Tetsu are a couple." Aomine continued slowly;

"I don't know if I should be telling ya this but they're a couple for a long time. They just ain't share that much."

"But they weren't acting like-"

"I know." Aomine cut-in. He saw Kise getting teary so he got the blonde kid under his arm and ruffled his hair while saying;

"Oi! What happened to being happy for'em?!"

"I AM! I AM! LET GO!" he shouted but Aomine replied by tickling him.

Later that day, Aomine heard Kise crying out loud outside of the gym.

ㅡㅇㅡ

2 days later, Kuroko and Momoi announced that they were dating and started to hangout together more. As for Kise who decided to bury his feelings and be Kuroko's side even it'll mean only as friends, continued to hangout and have long conversations with Kuroko.

"Aka-chin~ Do you really think-" one day Kise coincided Murasakibara and Akashi's conversation. He couldn't help but ear drop.

"Of course not. I don't know why but Tetsuya is playing which is very unlike him." Akashi interrupted Murasakibara.

They were, now they started to get called Generation of Miracles, helping on a school event in the gym.

"What is that Kurokocchi playing?" Kise asked, couldn't stay hidden for long.

"Were you ear dropping?" Akashi squinted his eyes.

"Yes, I was. Now tell me, what is that Kurokocchi playing?"

"I'm just not buying it like you idiots are." Akashi replied. Kise didn't get what was he referring so the different coloured eyed boy explained;

"Tetsuya and Satsuki. They're not dating. Look at them." and pointed them; Kuroko and Aomine who were painting a poster together. Kuroko was laughing at Aomine who was messing up the poster unintentionally.

At that moment, Kise realized.

ㅡㅇㅡ

PRESENT

Yukio Kasamatsu, captain of the Kaijo Basketball Team, hit Kise's head teasingly, they'd met when Kise was on the way of gym and asked;

"What were you thinking, idiot?"

"My first love." Kise answered, smiling in a heartbreaking way.

"So even YOU can fall in love, huh?"

Kise didn't reply so Kasamatsu continued;

"Anyways, let's go loser. Coach will have our heads for that defeat."

Kise nodded and the two Kaijo players started to walk towards gym.

To Be Continued~


	8. Chp 7 Green Haired Guy with Glasses-kun

Chapter 7 "Green Haired Guy with Glasses-kun"

Seirin's first official match was with Shutoku. Another Generation of Miracles' team. First set won by Shutoku.

"10 MINUTES BREAK!"

"Shit." Kagami cursed, Kuroko handed him a towel and said;

"He got stronger."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

"We know!" shouted then cleaned his face with the towel.

"What can you tell us about Shintaro Midorima?" Riko asked to Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun was the shooting guard of Teiko. I've never seen he missed any of his shots. But his range was half of the court. Seems like now his range is all of the court."

"He is a monster." Shinji said.

"Can't you tell us more?"

Kuroko thought for a second;

"And he dislikes me."

"That information won't help us with anything!" Junpei shouted at Kuroko.

Tetsuya looked at Riko then said;

"I want to try my new basketball."

"Do you think it's ready?"

"I don't know but I need to try."

"Okay. Seirin, LET'S WIN!" Riko shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted back.

They got back to field and Kuroko used his 'New Basketball' called Vanishing Drive Full Act. He got passed everyone in front of him and made pass to his teammates successfully. Kagami let out his non-fully-developed monster and Seirin won his match with Shutoku.

"THANKS FOR THE GAME!" both teams bowed.

After the match, Seirin got out from the gym.

"Wait, where is Kuroko?" Izuki asked. Everyone looked around but no one could see him.

"I'll look for him. You go ahead." Kagami sighed.

"Are you sure?" Riko asked.

"Yeah~ I'll be fine."

ㅡㅇㅡ

"Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko."

They were on the some kind of balcony. After they stared at each other for some time;

"You improved yourself." Midorima stated, he was holding a pink bunny toy.

"You too."

"You know.. I dislike you."

"Yes."

"But even if I dislike you, I must admit that Seirin is strong. And your monster, Kagami.. seems like he has the potential." he fixed his glasses.

"Yes. I know."

"You actually didn't change at all, did you? Aomine will give me lots of shit because of this and maybe Kise too."

"Kurokocchi~! Midorimacchi~!"

"Speak of the Devil.." Midorima muttered.

"Are you two making up?" Ryota asked, grinning. Shintaro gave Tetsuya a disgusted look;

"No way in Hell."

"Midorima-kun only congratulated me."

Kise threw his arms around Kuroko's shoulders;

"I was gonna congratulate you too, Kurokocchi! You were amazing!"

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

"Kuroko!" Kagami called while he was running towards them. When he got to them he looked at the others and asked;

"What're ya doing with these guys?"

"They were here to congratulate me, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, they congratulated. Now we gotta go, team is looking for ya."

"Not even gonna say 'hi', Kagamicchi?"

Kagami gave the other two Miracles a look, Kise was smirking and Midorima was glaring.

"Let's go Kuroko." he grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him.

"Kagami," Midorima called, "don't lose to anyone until I beat you."

Kagami smirked;

"We won't."

To Be Continued~


	9. Chapter 8 Vanilla Ice Cream

Chapter 8 "Vanilla Ice Cream"

Seirin went to buy ice cream after Kuroko and Kagami joined them. Everyone got their ice cream and left the stand except Kuroko who was still trying to order. The ice cream man hadn't saw him and new customers were keep coming.

"2 vanilla ice creams." someone ordered then after got the ice creams, handed one of them to Kuroko.

"Thank y-" Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence.

"Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko was looking at him seriously.

"Now, don't look give me that look."

Aomine's noticeably brown skin was darker than the others. He had navy blue hair that was quite short. His hair parted on his left side and he had dark blue eyes. Aomine was very tall and muscular. He was wearing a light woolen shirt, a black hoodie and a dark body warmer.

"Seriously Tetsu, every time you look at me like that, gives me chills." he frowned.

"Sorry, I was surprised."

"..."

"..."

"You still like the vanilla ice cream, right, Tetsu?"

"Yes, thank you."

They stared at each other.

"You got taller, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said after a while.

"You too, Tetsu."

"Only 2 cm."

"I can still tell by looking. So.. how are you?"

"Fine.. You?"

"Ehh.. I'm bored. All I wanted was an opponent I could go all out against. I wished for a tight game in which you couldn't tell if you'll win or lose."

"This year. My team will beat you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine started to laugh loudly. Then he brushed away his tears from his eyes.

"Thanks for that, Tetsu. I hadn't laughed that hard for a long time."

"I wasn't joking."

"Tetsu, the only one who can beat me is me."

"I found.. a new light. He will beat you."

"A new light..? After me?" Aomine's smile faded away.

"Yes."

"Tetsu, y'know that I've never stopped lo-"

"THERE HE IS! KUROKOO~!" Shinji shouted as he was waving at him. The team was walking towards to them.

"We thought we lost you. Again." Teppei said smiling.

"Oi! Don't go wherever ya want without telling me." Kagami frowned but then smiled and ruffled Tetsuya's hair.

"You.." Teppei said. The team turned to him. He was looking at Aomine.

"YOU!" everybody shouted except Taiga.

"Ugh.. So much noise~" Aomine said.

"Do ya guys know each other?" Kagami asked and got a hit to his head strongly from Riko;

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STUDY THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES'?!"

"It was too long to read!" he answered and Riko hit him again;

"AT LEAST LOOK AT THE PHOTOS!" then continued calmer;

"He was Teiko Middle School Basketball Team's ace player, Daiki Aomine."

"Are ya Daiki Aomine?" Kagami asked.

"Yo." Daiki waved carelessly.

"I'm Taiga Kagami. You'd better remember this name cause I'm the one who'll beat ya." Kagami said, dead serious.

Daiki started laughing;

"Tetsu, your friend's funny. Is this the one ya told me about? Your new Light?"

"Yes."

"I can see why ya chose him but it's useless. The only one who can beat me is me." he smirked.

"Don't be an idiot." Kagami said. Everyone got shocked by his reply. Aomine raised one of his eyebrows;

"Huh?"

"'The only one who can beat me is me.' 'S bullshit. Everyone lose one time. Life's all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play with. It's better if I can't win. But I've decided! I'll take all of ya guys down and become the number one in Japan!"

"Are YOU going to take me down?"

"I'm not alone. Seirin will take ya down!"

Aomine smirked at him;

"You've no idea how many times I get these kinda talks in one day. So, fine. Don't just speak but when the time comes, show me in basketball."

"Did you know.. I already took down Ryota Kise and Shintaro Midorima."

Aomine narrowed his eyes;

"So that was you? Sorry, I was only half-listening their whining. It ain't matter tho."

"You bastard!" Taiga muttered under his breath.

Aomine looked over Kuroko again.

"Tetsu, I mi-.." he stopped in mid-sentence, "Nevermind.. Later, Tetsu." he waved carelessly when he turned his back and started to walk away. Kuroko didn't reply and only looked at him from his back.

"'Tetsu', huh? So you were close?" Kagami couldn't help but asking while they were walking from the group's behind, ice creams in their hands.

"Yes." was all Kuroko said.

"How close? Was he your best friend or something?" Taiga laughed. Kuroko stopped and looked at the sky;

"Yes. You can say that."

"Serious?! You and THAT guy?!" Kagami said loudly, he was surprised.

"He was not like that before. He was.. the best person I have ever known."

"What happened?"

"He started to winning and forgot how to have fun in basketball. And that changed lots of things." he answered then continued to walking.

Kagami knew he wasn't going to say more.

'Oh you're dying to know.' voice inside Kagami said.

To Be Continued~


	10. Chapter 9 Tetsu

Chapter 9 "Tetsu"

Kagami had changed big time since he met Tetsuya Kuroko. They started to hang out more after the whole Aomine incident and Kagami had to admit, it was really enjoying hanging out with Kuroko. They were much close and it was effecting their teamwork positively. He was thinking he misjudged Kuroko pretty badly in the beginning and he was feeling a little bad about that. That's why, he had offered him to drink strawberry milkshake in the park which was very close to Kuroko's house. And now, that's why they were sitting in the park, milkshake on their hands, on their first date.

'It's not a date.' Kagami told himself.

"You remembered, Kagami-kun."

"What?" Kuroko's question caught him off guard.

"The strawberry milkshake."

"Oh, yeah. I was just- y'know- I'd drank your milkshake before. So I happened to remember the flavor."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"Ye- Yeah. Pff, it's nothing Kuroko." he stuttered, 'Why the hell are ya stuttering for!' then continued;

"Say.. If I start callin' ya Tetsuya, what'd ya say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? 'S that how the 'Tetsu' started?" he couldn't keep himself from asking.

"No. It has another story."

"Would ya mind to tell?"

"Yes."

"Oh." 'What is that you're hiding from me Tetsuya!'

"Sorry."

"Naah~ I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Let's just forget about it and continue hanging." Kagami waved off and Tetsuya smiled.

'Like you can forget about it.'

'No, shut up!' Kagami argued with himself. He thought it would be best to change the subject;

"Say then Tetsuya, who is the most powerful player in Generation of Miracles?"

"All of us' talents are different from each other. You can't compare Kagami-kun."

"Sure I can!" Kagami laughed, "Let's say one on one. Who can't I beat?"

"In that case.. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and.. Akashi-kun."

"I already beat Kise!"

"It wasn't a one on one with Kise-kun. I was Kise-kun's weakness. We used that weakness to beat him. My invisibility."

Kagami agreed with him with his silence. Tetsuya continued;

"But I know you are going to be number 1 player in Japan, Kagami-kun."

"Thank you, Tetsuya." said Kagami, they smiled at each other. Kuroko was sitting so close to him and Kagami felt the weather became too hot in all sudden.

'Make a move! Make a move!' the voice inside him said.

'Didn't I just tell you to shut up!'

'Hmph.. You are no fun.'

'You? Sorry to tell ya that but YOU and I are the same person, buddy!'

He continued to argue with himself as Kuroko was drinking his milkshake silently and looking at Kagami time to time with his big blue innocent eyes until someone in the dark called;

"Tetsuya."

Both turned at the voice and saw the eyes glowed, strongly, one red, one yellow. Tetsuya immediately recognized the person in the dark by his eyes;

"Akashi-kun."

"Akashi? Your captain in Teiko Akashi?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered Kagami without taking his eyes over Akashi.

Kagami stood up quickly and got in between Tetsuya and Akashi. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Kagami-kun don't!" Kuroko started but it was too late to warn Taiga. Akashi walked pass Kagami as Taiga lost his balance and fell down.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called. Kagami thought it was the loudest he'd ever heard Kuroko.

"Taiga Kagami. I watched you, therefore you can't beat me." Akashi said then turned to Kuroko and smiled at him;

"Long time no see, right, Tetsuya?"

"I believe you are kidding, Akashi-kun."

"I am, Tetsuya. Great to see you can get all the jokes now."

Taiga unexpectedly gripped Akashi's, Teiko Basketball Team's former captain's, ankle;

"Oi! Don't joke around with Tetsuya."

Akashi sighed;

"I see.. I underestimated you a little. My mistake, won't happen again."

Akashi got away from Taiga's grip as Taiga stood up to his feet again and glared at Akashi. Akashi glared at him back;

"The only ones who're allowed to look at me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place."

"You little-" Taiga started and raised his fist as Akashi was looking at him calmly.

"Kagami-kun stop!" Tetsuya stepped in between them while opening his arms to both sides and Akashi smiled knowingly.

"Are you really gonna let him to- y'know- do what he does?!" Taiga shouted.

'Oh this date just became the worst..'

'SO NOT NOW!'

"Why don't you tell him Tetsuya? It's not a secret or anything." the different colored eyed boy said.

"I was not trying to hide it, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun is my.. brother."

"Older brother to be exact." Akashi added and continued;

"So this is the 'Kagami-kun' that you can't just shut up about. You really do have a type, huh?" he smirked.

Taiga stepped back, next to Kuroko and saw him slightly blush.

'He was talking about ya~' the voice inside him purred and made his heart race.

'Still not now.' Kagami replied.

"Why are you here Akashi-kun?"

"Can't I just miss my brother?"

"No, you would have called if that was the case."

Akashi laughed;

"Right. Okay, the truth then. Mother cooked your favorite food and father asked me to bring it to you." he handed the small box to Kuroko.

Kuroko took the box in his brother's hands;

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"I did what I had to do. Since you don't live with your family anymore.."

"Akashi-ku-"

"I'm also moving out soon, ..with Atsushi." he cut-in.

Kuroko smiled sincerely;

"I am happy for you, Akashi-kun, for both of you and Murasakibara-kun."

Akashi nodded.

"I know. So.. I have to go now. Take care of yourself, Tetsuya." he gave Kagami a one final look, "It was nice to meeting you too, Taiga." and smiled in a twisted way before walking away.

"Well, he wasn't crazy at all." Kagami stated sarcastically when he was sure that Akashi left.

Kuroko smiled slightly;

"Akashi-kun was just trying to scare you. To protect me."

"To protect you? From me?"

Kuroko only shrugged. They both laughed.

After that, Taiga walked Tetsuya home.

"Goodnight Tetsuya." Kagami said while Kuroko was opening his door.

"Goodnight Kagami-kun." Tetsuya smiled slightly.

Kagami started to walk away from Tetsuya's house when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around all of a sudden.

"Yo." the footsteps owner said.

"You."

"I'm starting to getting disturbed by that reaction y'know."

Kagami pulled a face as a reply.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

'He'll anyway.'

"I'd say 'yeah' but a part of me says that you'll anyway."

Aomine smirked and they started to walk together.

"What're ya doing in front of Tetsuya's house?"

"So 's 'Tetsuya' now? Getting closer I see."

"Not your business, answer my question."

"I was passing by." Aomine smiled.

"Yeah, right."

"I was gonna talk to him, so what? You're there so I couldn't. What's your relationship with Tetsu anyways? Just teammates? Friends? Something else?"

'Say yes! SAY YES!'

"Still not your business." Kagami replied both Aomine and himself.

"If ya answer, I'll answer one of your questions. Even if 's ain't your business."

Kagami thought a little, then answered;

"Tetsuya and I are friends. It started a bit complicated and awkward bit it's alright now."

Aomine nodded thoughtfully like he was considering his answer.

"Your turn." Kagami said, "What's your relationship with Tetsuya and what's the story behind the nickname 'Tetsu'?"

Aomine laughed;

"Aaah.. I'm guessin'.. You talked Tetsu 'n asked that but he ain't answer ya. AM I right?"

Kagami stared at him without giving an answer.

"I take it as a 'yes'. Y'sure ya wanna know? Y'seem you're pretty hot-headed just FYI-"

"You said you're gonna answer whatever I ask."

"I did, yeah." Aomine sighed, "Right. How can I describe it.. Hmm.. Tetsu and I were best friends. Ya wouldn't believe me but he was talking more, back then, smiling more. Everybody was surprised by our friendship cause, let's admit it, we ain't much alike y'know, Tetsu and I. Except when it comes to basketball. Basketball made us closer 'n closer. 'N at some point we ain't just best friends. The others ain't know but Tetsu and I were more."

"What do you mean by 'more'?"

'You know exactly what he meant.'

"I mean we ain't dating but we did 'things' y'know."

"You mean, you and Tetsuya..?"

'You're just upsetting yourself. Me, upsetting me.'

"Yeah. He ain't shows but he's pretty good in bed. He-"

"WOAH! I don't wanna know! I just-.. Why 'Tetsu'?" Kagami asked, wasn't sure if he stil wanted to know.

'You don't. Just- just.. STOP.'

"Oh, 's simple. While we're, y'know, doing IT, I simply couldn't just complete his name. 'S like 'Tetsuya, Tetsuya, TETSU!'" Aomine acted, "then the name stuck with him. Probably that's why he couldn't tell you."

Kagami stopped for a second, tried to think what he was going to say and asked;

"Yeah.. uhh.. then what happened? Why did you two break up?"

"We didn't 'break up', we ain't dating. It's just, y'know, some kinda killing time. But if ya ask generally.. I started to find basketball boring cause there's no one out there who can beat me. So winning's just became easy. In the end, like me 'n basketball, me 'n Tetsu also drifted apart."

"Have you ever loved Tetsuya?"

Daiki laughed;

"I told ya I'll answer one of your questions 'n I've already answered more than one."

Kagami glared at him;

"You're a jerk. Tetsuya is not a fuckin' 'one night stand'. He probably didn't say anything cause he fuckin' cared about you! And you left him and broke his heart! Don't you ever, EVER dare to come near Tetsuya again or I'll fuckin' give your teeth in your hands."

Aomine stared at him and calmly replied;

"Just cause I told ya about my past with Tetsu, ain't mean you have the right to say anything 'bout it. Anyways, thanks for the chitty chat, gotta go. Play ya later, Kagami."

Taiga clenched his fists to keep himself in control while Daiki was walking away, his hands in his pockets.

'Let's kill him.'

'Not in public.'

To Be Continued~


	11. Chapter 10 Don't

Chapter 10 "Don't"

"Kagami! What now?!" Junpei Hyuga, the captain, yelled at him.

"What? Ah, sorry."

"Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you." Junpei angrily walked away. They were in Seirin's gym, practicing.

"He wouldn't really kill you." Teppei smiled apologetically.

"Maybe he just should." Kagami muttered but he was sure that Teppei heard him.

"Why are you wooly-headed now Kagami?" Izuki came near him, "Even there is no Tetsuya Kuroko watching you in the seats."

"'M not woolly-headed."

"You're kinda woolly-headed." Teppei agreed, still was smiling apologetically.

"I'm not woolly-headed!"

"Were you woolly-headed when I was watching you?" Kuroko asked, deadpan.

"Stop saying 'woolly-headed'! I'm fine!"

"Kagami-kun?"

"I said I'm fine. So shut it already." he snapped.

He immediately turned to Tetsuya once he realized what he said to him, he thought he saw his hurt face for a second but then Tetsuya got back to his expressionless face;

"Okay."

ㅡㅇㅡ

After the practice, everyone went to home. Tetsuya and Taiga were the last ones in the locker room.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

'O-oh. What're you doing?'

Taiga couldn't lie to him;

"I-.. I talked to Aomine."

Tetsuya looked surprised, his eyes'd went wide. Kagami continued to talk;

"Look, I know what happened between you and him. ..And I know about 'Tetsu'."

Now Tetsuya was blushed and looking like edge of crying. He was trying not to meet Kagami's eyes. He didn't say for a long time, then;

"It is embarrassing, isn't it.. Kagami-kun? You probably think I'm disgusting.. for being with a guy."

Kagami'd never thought the way he was feeling right now was even possible. It was so bad like he couldn't breathe, his chest was tightening. Kuroko was holding his tears just barely.

"I don't think it is, no." Kagami almost whispered, "I only told you this cause I didn't wanna lie to your face."

"So why do I feel so ashamed?!" he sobbed, "Kagami-kun.. I-" couldn't hold his tears any longer.

Kagami unconsciously reached for him and pulled him to himself.

"I won't tell anyone about it. It's okay. I just.. don't wanna see him near you, understand?" Kagami was hugging him tightly and he knew Kuroko was surprised by the act.

Tetsuya nodded in Taiga's arms. They stayed like that for a while.

"You loved him, didn't you?" asked Kagami. Kuroko waited for a second before answering;

"Ye- es."

"Do you.. still?"

'You're torturing yourself.'

'Maybe I'm a masochist.'

Tetsuya moved back just a little;

"I do not know."

Kagami felt really angry in the instant but he didn't know why.

"Tetsuya." he called seriously.

Tetsuya looked at him with his wet blue eyes. Kagami continued softer;

"I hated that answer. I don't wanna consider a possibility of you loving him. You said he isn't the same person."

Tetsuya looked at him apologetically, that was his answer.

They were still inches away from each other. They weren't hugging anymore so Kagami'd put his hand on the locker and Kuroko was between them. Tetsuya'd finally calmed down and wiped off his tears. Kagami felt ligher but all of a sudden Kuroko got up to his tiptoes and held back of Taiga's shirt to stay in balance, got closer to Taiga. Taiga froze.

"Is that why you were woolly-headed, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya smiled slightly.

"Oh he jokes~" Kagami smiled back, also slightly.

"I was quite serious, actually."

They stared at each other before Kagami answered;

"Yeah, then, yes. That was the reason."

"Tell me more." Tetsuya said.

"What? What do you wanna know?"

Tetsuya smiled slightly again.

"Now- Now you're joking." Kagami said and smiled wider, "Okay, we're going."

"W-Where, Kagami-kun?"

"I'll walk you home."

"You do not have to.."

"I wanna. I won't let you go alone, now c'mon."

They got out of the gym then started walking towards Tetsuya's house.

"Last night.. Aomine was in front of your house. That's when we talked."

Tetsuya's face was back to its normal expressionless state so he didn't give away any of his feelings but Kagami knew now, how he was feeling about Aomine.

"I actually guessed that, Kagami-kun."

"Oh."

"Is that why you are taking me home?"

"One of the reasons." Kagami answered. Tetsuya nodded.

When they reached Tetsuya's house, Kagami was the first one who saw Aomine in front of the building.

"Tetsu. And you."

"I told you to remember my name."

"I remember it clearly, Taiga Kagami. What're ya doin'? Tryin' to interfere me talkin' to Tetsu?"

"Actually, yeah. That's my intention. I told him everything by the way. So no secrets, no lies."

"I see.. Well, ain't matter what ya think unless Tetsu agrees with ya.. Tetsu? A word with ya?"

Kuroko looked between Aomine and Kagami.

"Don't." Taiga said.

"I am sorry, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya replied, he was a little teary again.

After that, Kagami could only watch Tetsuya letting Aomine in his house. He felt a chill passed through his body and left a weight in his chest. He stood in front of Tetsuya's house for 10 minutes, motionless. Then put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards his own house.

To Be Continued~


End file.
